1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dolly cart and more specifically it relates to a convertible dolly cart system which may convert between a traditional floor dolly and a sheet goods cart in a quick and efficient manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Dolly carts are commonly used in various sites for movement of various heavy or bulky goods. For example, dolly carts are used widely at work sites for moving construction materials, appliances, and the like. However, when moving construction materials such as sheet rock or other sheets or materials, the sheets must be placed flat upon the dolly cart and thus be difficult to move around.
To efficiently move sheets of material, a sheet cart may be utilized. However, the sheet cart is not ideally suited for movement of large, bulky objects such as appliances. Thus, it is often required to have both a dolly cart and a sheet cart at a work site, which can take up space and be expensive to purchase.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved convertible dolly cart system which may convert between a traditional floor dolly and a sheet goods cart in a quick and efficient manner.